A muggleborns love
by fortheloveofdraco
Summary: DH complaint not epilogue complaint. She found his lost son and now she was going to help him stop the new upcoming dark wizard! Nothing could stop Julie from finding and keeping her new true love, Draco Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I don't own anything of the harry potter universe. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author note: **This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. So bear with me. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or other grammar mistakes but English is not my mother langue. I could use a Beta, anyone? I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Chapter 1: At King's Cross

She could have hexed herself for being late. It was her one chance at a decent job and now she would be horribly late if she didn't catch that train on time.

'Thank God that it hasn't started raining yet' she thought when she looked at the dark sky above her. It was not her day so arriving soak wet on the interview for the job (mind you her dream job) was not something she would like to add on her list of 'my bad luck or just my own stupidity'. She slept through her radio alarm (for the very first time), made sure she had a huge whole in her panties, twice and managed to spill coffee on her blouse.

'And now I am probably going to slip and fall on my face' she thought while she made her entrance at King's Cross station.

She couldn't believe her luck, the train was still on the board. Quickly she broke into a run to platform 9.

When she arrived she just saw all the doors getting closed and the train starting to leave. She cursed under her breath 'Shit, shit, shit, what now?'

Her brain quickly scanned through all the options:

she could catch the next train, apparate there or just call she wouldn't come. 'No', she thought, 'the last option is no option. I don't quit! Maybe I should just apparate.' She hated it. She always had this feeling that her guts would come out when she apparate. Hence the train.

She was just about to take out the address when she saw this little boy standing next to her. He was about 4 or maybe 5 and hot tears were rolling over his cheeks. He stood there completely lost and alone.

'Ow my, it looks like he lost his parents.' She thought while heading to the boy. He had Hogwarts robe's on but was definitely too young to attend her former school. Definitely a wizard.

Then it hit her 'Today is September the first! All students would be leaving with the train today at platform 9 ¾. His mother probably lost sight of him in this chaos.'

When she reached the boy she knelt down so she could directly look into the child's eyes. He had magnificent blue eyes who where now all watery.

'Hello, young boy' she said unsure of how to continue. 'My name is JulieWellscot. What is yours? Did you lose your mommy?'

His eyes turned big as saucers and said 'I have no mommy.' And continued crying

'And what about your daddy?' she said nicely. 'I donno where my daddy is. I just went playing with some kids who had this cool shining ball while my daddy went to get my friends forgotten owl' he said while making the necessary swaying with his arms.

'I had to stay with Raphael but the shining ball was so cool!'

'And then they were gone' he said with a sigh tears streaming from his face again.

'Oh my, his father must be sick with worry' she thought before asking him how his father looked like.

'He is very tall' the boy stuck his hand in the air to emphasize how tall. 'He is blond, really blond and smells like my daddy' the boy said proud of his own description.

'Well maybe you could tell me what he wears?' she asked not being much wiser out of the description of the boy. 'Black robes' the boy answered immediately. 'What a pity he didn't wear a pink tutu?' Julie thought 'than we would at least recognize him immediately. Damn Jules now is not the time to make jokes.'

'Maybe we could go and search for your daddy? He will probably be at platform 9 ¾ worrying sick about you.' She said softly to him.

'My daddy told me not to go with strangers' the boy replied imitating the strict voice of his father.

'Well, that is very wise of your daddy but I am no stranger anymore. You know my name know and I promise to help you find your father. I will do anything in my power to bring you back to him.' Julie said honestly. The boy staring at her with doubt shimmering in his eyes.

'What about I give you my wand. So I can't harm you and you can keep it if I don't keep my promise. You may even break it if I don't keep my word.' Julie pulled out her wand pointing the handle to the boy. Who wrapped his fingers around it hesitantly. But eventually taking a firm grip on it.

'Well, at least he trusts me and now I am going to make sure he doesn't lose that trust. Julie stood up to look around for any man in a wizard robe with blond hair. No such she suddenly felt a little hand grasp hers and pulling her down.

'My name is Leo Malfoy.' He said proud.

'Of course Malfoy, the rich pureblooded Malfoy line. Draco Malfoy was sometimes in the newspapers. Luckily with a picture. This would make her search easier. At least if his father is Draco Malfoy' she thought.

'What is the name of your father, Leo?' Julie asked.

The boy stood up straighter and answered with a high voice 'Draco Malfoy.' The boy was clearly imitating his father. Well, the boy surely looked like him.

'Well, let's start looking for your father than.' Julie said.

They walked to the wall where stood 9 ¾ hand in hand. Julie was about to step trough the wall when she felt that her right hand didn't seem to cooperate. She turned around to see Leo standing still.

'What's wrong Leo? There is nothing to be afraid of we will find your father and we can just walk through that wall if that is what you are afraid of.' She said reassuringly. Leo didn't make any movement.

'Shall I pick you up?' she asked Leo.

He just nodded and stretched his hands up in the air. Julie picked him carefully up and concentrated on getting through the wall. When they were on the other side of the wall, she wanted to put him down but he didn't want to let go.

'He is probably scared that I'll leave him.' She thought concerned.

Unfortunately there were many people. She scanned the crowd but didn't see mister Malfoy anywhere. She began to walk through the crowd when all of a sudden she heard.

'Damn it you woman get out of my way!'

'See where you are walking you idiot!'

'Leo where are you? Leo!'

Suddenly the boy in her arms began to stir and almost jumped out of her arms.

She quickly put him down and began to chase after him. Making sure that the boy would find his father.

What she saw then made her heart melt.

Leo yelled 'Daddy daddy I'm here'

While Draco turned around to lock eyes with his son. He knelt down while his son threw himself at him. They hugged for a long time and then he picked his son up and turned around ready to leave.

But Leo said 'Wait daddy Julie!' while pointing his finger at her.

Little did she know that this was the moment that her life would change forever. Draco turned around to look into the direction his son was pointing.

'She helped me find you daddy.' Nodding in comprehension he walked gracefully over to her.

She was stunned her heart had just melted and now one of the most beautiful men she ever saw was walking towards her.

'He sure as hell looks better than in any picture I ever saw' she thought glad not all thoughts just left her head.

He had silver blond hair, eyes like molted silver with tears sticking to them, a pale complexion, full lips and an aristocratic nose. Her eyes now scanning his body she could see how his shirt clinged nicely on his flat abdomen and broad shoulders. He was lean but with perfect bum at least that is what she thought as she couldn't see it. His robes billowed after him which made it extra dramatic. Yes, he was definitely one of the most handsome men she saw.

He came to an abrupt halt before her and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

'Draco Malfoy. I would like to thank you for helping my son.' He said stiffly.

'Those purebloods she thought while snapping out of her daydream of the perfect man, sorry body'

'Julie Wellscot. It was my pleasure Mister Malfoy. Anything I can do to help a child in need.' She answered back at the exact same tone.

'You can call me Draco and ...'

'Daddy Daddy can she come with us to the fishes?' Leo stretched his hands out towards Julie. When he would almost fall if he would stretch any further Julie complied and took him in her arms.

'Leo, you cannot interrupt grownups while they are talking and I don't know if miss Wellscott has time to accompany us.'

'Julie, you have huh?' Leo asked his bright blue eyes pleading. She didn't know what to do. Leo seemed such a nice kid.

'I am sorry but I have a job interview in half an hour.'

'Can I come too?' Leo pleaded 'I can answer questions too.' Julie laughed.

'I'm sure you can but they can hire only one person. And if you come with me they will probably hire you' she said smiling at the boy.

Leo pouted 'Why can't I come? Daddy?'

'Well boy maybe you could suggested to the lady we would like to accompany her to her job interview. She could come with us in the carriage.'

'Yes, that's a good idea daddy. So Julie can we bring you there with our car... carria... carriage?' he asked sweetly.

'Well,' Julie thought 'there can't be really anything wrong with that but I don't know.'

'Leo, I don't know but...'

Draco interrupted before she could finish her sentence. 'We insist. It is the least we can do seeing you helped us. '

'Okay, thank you, Mister Malfoy. And Leo can I please have my wand back. I kept my promise.' She smiled at him.

'Only if you go with us to the fishes.'

'Well she wouldn't dare to take the smile of Leo's face so she agreed. Beside the boy was adorable! Beaming the boy gave her wand back.

'Follow me then' Draco said. Julie followed him with Leo on her arm. He kept on hugging her and saying

'Julie is coming to the fishes! She is coming! We are going to see such big sharks! They are so big!' He gestured with his arms Draco walked beside her and heard his son talking with such enthusiasm. He hadn't seen his son so happy in a long time. Just because of Miss Wellscot. He would do anything to keep his son happy like this.

**Note: Please REVIEW! It would really give me an idea whether my writing is any good or the story even. So I'm asking kindly to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author note: **Hope you enjoy! And a Merry Christmas!

**CHAPTER 2: the potions shop**

They settled down in the carriage and Leo swiftly drifted of to sleep.

'So miss Wellscot, which school have you attended?' Draco asked curiously. 'It had to be Hogwarts, knowing the entrance of platform 9 ¾. 'He thought.

'You are wondering if I attended Hogwarts, aren't you? As I knew the entrance.' She smiled at him.

'Well and now I am wondering if you know Legilimency. As that was exactly what I was thinking.' He joked.

'Well I have. I had the choice between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts as I received both letters.' She explained. 'Well, that is curious' he thought 'he never heard of anyone receiving letters from both schools. How is that possible? Except if she ...'

'I'm not British you see. I'm from the Netherlands. Haven't you heard my strange accent yet?' she laughed.

'I have to disappoint you but I haven't. Your English is very well, indeed.' He answered politely. 'So which house were you in? I was in Slytherin.'

'I was in Hupplepuff. I'm extremely loyal you see.'

'I would have thought you would be in Gryffindor. As you so bravely saved my son.' He said slightly joking for the first time.

'It is my extreme loyalty that makes me brave. At least that is what the sorting hat told me' She said serious.

A sudden bump in the road woke Leo. He asked half asleep 'Daddy, are we there yet?'

'No Leo, in about five minutes I think' he said kindly.

'Are you nervous, Julie? Because if you want to, I can go with you. Maybe hold your hand. My daddy always does that when I go see new people. He says that if I hold his hand, there is this super magic that makes sure everything will be alright. But then daddy should have to go with you and hold your hand!' he said excited.

'It is true, isn't it daddy. The magic works!' While he grasped his father's hand and pulled it towards Julie.

'Now you take daddy's hand Julie. It works, you should try it.' He said going crazy with excitement that he had this genius idea.

Julie not being sure of what to do just looked between the boy and his father. Until the boy's patient ran out. He took Julie's hand and joined it together with his father's hand.

As soon as her hand made contact with Draco's she felt a surge of energy streaming through her. A strange tingling feeling. She grasped and looked at Draco. Seeing if he felt the same. He only smiled at her taking a firm grasp on her hand.

'You see it is working' Leo smiled 'you can feel it, can't you? It's the magic!'

Draco smirked at her when she said 'yes, I can feel it Leo.' Slightly blushing at the same time. He must have canalized a bit of his magic energy through her. You had to have extreme control of your magic to push it outwards. 'He must have some talent.' She thought.

The carriage halted and the door opened magically. 'It seems we have arrived' Draco said still holding her hand 'Good luck. You should have enough super magic by now to dazzle away your future boss. 'He laughed at her.

'Good luck, Julie! I'll keep my fingers crossed' Leo said while crossing his fingers. 'I hope it will work' she said smiling at Leo.

Julie stood up and stepped out of the carriage. She straightened her clothes and waved to them before she looked at the building of her future job. It looked like a house that hadn't had any inhabitants for at least a few decennia. The roof missed some tiles, the windows had brown filthy glasses, the door hung loose in his hinges and on the front wall was painted 'Pharmacy'. Still it was barely readable. She knew it was a spell so muggles wouldn't be too curious to get in. But it was in fact a potions store inside simular to a pharmacy in the muggle world.

She gathered all her courage and stepped through the door. It was unbelievable what Julie saw next. Potions stacked up high till the roof, all blinking and ranked alphabetically. Potions were flying everywhere high above her head. Flying out of a box to their rightful place in the mountain high rack.A dozen of dusters were flying around to make sure there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust. She never saw such a big potions shop.

After she stared at the ceiling for about two minutes. A quill came flying towards her and wrote a number down on a piece of parchment. 'This is your number miss. Please wait your turn.' It said politely. She could only nod, still amazed by everything she saw around her.

'Number 70 please' the Madame behind the desk said. 'That's mine' she thought. She strode full self-confidence towards her. 'Madame Backledun, I'm Miss Wellscot. I had an appointment for a job interview.' Julie said.

'Ow, dear, I totally forgot. But no problem. So dear, how are you?' Madame said. 'I'm fine, thank you. And you?'

'I'm very well, thank you. Well down to business now.' She said as she scrambled through a stack of papers. 'Here it is. I see you have a master degree in potions and one in potions advice. That is indeed required to stand in this shop. But that of course doesn't mean you're a good adviser or saleswoman huh.' She smiled at her. 'Do you have any experience?'

'No Madame I just graduated. But I had O on both degrees.' Julie said.

'Well then let's see if you can handle the job. I suggest you help two customers.' Madame Backledun said. Julie nodded in understanding. 'You just have to say the number and help. As simple as that' Madame smiled.

'Costumer with number 71, please' Julie said loud enough so everybody in the shop would hear her.

A petite woman about 25 years, with short blond hair, sparkling green eyes, a cashmere red jacket and fitting jeans walked towards her.

'Well miss, I'm quit concerned I have this morning sickness and this lust for several weird kinds of food like chocolate spread with pickles. I think I might be pregnant. My husband and I have been trying for several months now. So do you have a potion to test pregnancy? I mean it could be possible that I am indeed pregnant, not?' she said urgently.

'That could be quiet possible indeed: the morning sickness and weird taste of food. Yes, it all adds up. I can give you a potion '_conceptus_' that you have to take in the evening before going to bed. Because you can get sleepy of the potion.

And the next morning your tong will be coloured. If your tong is purple than it means you are not pregnant but if it is green it means you are pregnant. As soon as you see the result you have to take another potion '_hyalina_'. This potion will make sure that the colour disappears. We wouldn't want you to walk around with a green tong now.' Julie explained.

She swayed her wand and said '_Accio conceptus. Accio hyalina.' '_Here you are Miss. I hope it will be positive.' Julie said while handing over the potions 'Goodbye. Hope to see you again soon.' 'Thank you, Miss' she said.

'Costumer with number 72, please.'

A small old woman with long coat of Chanel and a big beautiful and probably very expensive hat came walking towards Julie. She had her lips pressed in a thin line and looked nervous around.

'Ah finally, miss I don't know how to tell this. I feel a bit ashamed of it you see. My husband is 75 years old and he has this thing with the housekeeper you know.' she said to Julie.

Julie felt how uncomfortable the woman was with the whole situation. Was her husband unfaithful? Was he intrigued by something the housekeeper did? She didn't know. 'Madame I understand this is not easy for you but I think I need a bit more detail.'

'Well he has been, OMG I can't believe I'm going to say this, he has been ... chasing after our new housekeeper. She is young and pretty! I can't take it anymore. He doesn't look twice at me anymore. I wanted to fire her but he was totally against it. My husband used every possible way to make sure I wouldn't fire her. I don't know what to do.' She said the words coming out of her mouth like a waterfall she could barely understand what the woman said. But desperation was clearly written on her face.

'Maybe you can give him a lust induction potion '_oriented voluptatum_'. But it ...' Julie couldn't finish her sentence.

'Why would he need more lust?' the Madame almost screamed. She was a nervous wreck.

'No, it would induce lust towards you and only you. He would only be interested in you. He wouldn't look twice to your housekeeper.'

'That would be excellent indeed!' the madam said overjoyed.

'You just have to put a hair of yourself in the potion and give it to him. The effects should be instant.' Julie explained.

'Wonderful! That is brilliant. Thank you so much' the woman almost cried tears of joy. Julie was sure the woman would have hugged and kissed her if there wasn't a desk between them.

'_Accio oriented voluptatum' _Julie said ' here you are and see you soon.'

'Well Miss Wellscot you did this very well' Madame Buckledun said 'you are hired. Only part-time that is. But that stood in the job advertisement. Congratulations! You are expected here every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday at 8.30 a.m. You have to work till 5.30 p.m. You will work with me or mister Buckledun. Do you have any questions?'

'No' Julie said 'thank you very much. I will see you next week then.'

She walked towards the door with a big smile on her face. 'Yes, I did it! Hooray! Hooray! Leo will be so happy! Now he will truly believe in this super magic!' she thought. She was already fond of the boy and she only met him a few hours ago.

**Important Author note: **I would like to specially thank **lilly-rhiannon **for the lovely review. I appreciated the advice and made a happy dance when I received it. Lilly-rhiannon truly made my day. So if you want to make my day, please REVIEW. Push the buttom below to do so.

_conceptus means pregnancy in latin. __hyalina means colourless and __oriented voluptatum means directed lust in Latin  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I took up al my spare time so I hope you like it. I liked writing it, it has a bit more danger in it

Special Thanks goes to my Beta: **lily-Rihiannon**. She made the story a hell lot of better. Because she actually speaks the language every day and she just has talent.

_Thoughts of Julie are in italic!_

**Chapter 3: A Fish and a Shark!**

The sun trickled on her face as she stepped outside the shop.

'Finally some sun! At last my bad luck is over.'

She smiled and walked over to the carriage, before she had even reached it Leo  
jumped out of the carriage; followed by Draco.

'Julie, how did it go? Did the magic work?' Leo said excitedly. His eyes sparkling with curiosity.

'Yes, it worked honey.' Julie said a broad smile on her face, 'I've got the part-time job!'

Al l of a sudden, Leo hugged her tightly around her legs, 'I knew you could do it. It's all because of daddy's magic!'

'Well, congratulations' Draco said, a small smile gracing his face.

'I wish he would drop his mask, that damn pure-blooded Malfoy mask!'

But instead she simply replied 'Thank you, Draco.'

He smiled his polite smile at her again, but this time it reached his eyes.

Leo looked up, still hugging Julie's legs and asked, 'Can we go to the fishes now?'

'Of course we can Leo. I'm ready to see some big sharks.' Julie said while ruffling through the boys' hair.

'Well, off we go then' Draco replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Have you been here already Julie?' asked Leo.

'No, I've never been in a magical Aqua Fish-Land like this. But I've been to muggle one's.' Julie said, while queuing.

'It is amazing, you can actually touch the water there are just wards to keep the water contained!' Leo beamed with excitement.

'So no glass then?'

'No glass only wards.' Leo said 'How come you've never been to a magical Aquarium?'

'I dunno. I'm muggle born, so when I was little I went with my parents to non-magical Aquariums.'

'Oh.'

When they finally reached the entrance, Draco payed (he insisted) and they entered.

The view was amazing; it was almost like you were walking through the water. The hall was one big cylinder with water walls reaching the roof. Thousands of fishes were swimming around. She felt like she just arrived in paradise. Leo ran to one of the circular walls and looked at the water. He pointed with his finger to a fish that had long dorsal spikes and was striped.

'Look that is the red lion fish, I adopted one of them. I'm its godfather now. Because it is a lion like me! Leo means lion you know?' Leo said matter-of factly. 'They are extremely venomous and are also called fire fish or Scorpios.'

'Wow, you know a lot about them. 'Julie was amazed by the knowledge of the little boy.

All of a sudden Leo put his hand through the water wall to touch the fish.  
'What are you doing?' Julie screamed. In an instant she was next to him, and pulled his hand back.

'Why did you do that?' she said angrily, 'that is very dangerous, and as you stated, they are venomous!'

'And what are you laughing at?' she said while she spined around getting angrier by the second.

_'Draco was laughing for crying out loud! How could he? His son almost got poisoned! But hey, at least the Malfoy mask was gone.'  
_  
'Well, excuse me. But your reaction was funny, as there was no danger.' He said sincerely 'But there are two wards, 10 centimetres apart from each other. The first one to keep the water inside and the second one to make sure the fish can not be touched. They mentioned it at the entrance.'

She felt like a fool.

_'Why exactly did I miss that important part?'_

'Why did you call your son 'lion'? That is very Gryffindorish. Julie asked intrigued by the man in front of her.

'Well, Leo is a constellation and I was named after a constellation. So just keeping up with tradition. But I also hoped it would mean that my son would be braver than me.' Draco explained with a blank face.

_'Damn this man is hard to read. What can I say to such a confession?'  
_  
'Who says you are not brave? I think you are. It is a brave thing to raise a son all on your own.' She said with compassion, hope and understanding shimmering in her blue-green eyes.

'My past says so.' Draco responded dryly. The Malfoy mask perfectly in place.

'Daddy, can we go to the sharks now?' Leo interrupted their conversation.

'Of course we can boy. Lead the way.' Draco said love and adoration shining through his eyes.

'Come on, Julie! Let's go!' Leo grasped her hand and pulled her forward. She followed him through a tunnel with walls of water and colourful fish everywhere. It was quite a magnificent site.

'Look here they are the sharks!' Leo said with great enthusiasm.

'This is the white shark' he pointed 'there is the tiger shark, trasher shark and cookie cutter shark. That's a funny name huh Julie.'

'Hello there Leo, I see you are visiting my sharks again.' A voice said behind them. All three of them turned around to see who had spoken. 'Who is the lovely lady that is accompanying you?'

'Hello Mister Went, how do you do?' Draco said polity but stiffly. Something was a bit off. Draco stood taller and a bit defensive. Or could it be possessive?

_'I'm just imagining things'_

'This is Julie. She helped me find my daddy when I was lost.' Leo said, oblivious to his father discomfort.

The man, Mister Went, was about his mid twenty's, dark brown hair, a pale complexion, sparkling blue eyes, lean build but muscular. Overall a handsome man. He came walking towards her, took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. Julie blushed a bit uncomfortable with the man's advances.

'You are lucky to be saved by such a beautiful lady.' Mister Went said appraisingly.

'I don't like this. This is over the top.' Julie thought.

Draco spoke up. 'I guess you won't let my son feed the sharks whatever the tip is.' His voice stained with anger.

_'But not this time!' _

'You can't be serious, such a lovely man would never deny that to a young nice boy like Leo. He is far to descent and charming for that.' Julie said while bashing her eyelashes.

She hoped it would work.

'Of course, I wouldn't. Follow me.'

Leo was jumping with excitement and followed the man asking twenty questions at the same time.

_'Gotcha!'  
_  
After they fed the sharks and said goodbye to the mister, Draco suddenly exclaimed

'How did you do that? You just had to bash your eyelashes at the man and he did everything for you! We've been trying for over a million times. And he never wanted to do it because it was not allowed. Just bashing your eyelashes, I can't believe it!'

'Women have their tricks' Julie smiled 'I thought it would make Leo happy.'

'Yeah, it certainly did. That I didn't think of that.' Draco exclaimed.

Julie laughed 'I hardly doubt you bashing your eyelashes would have helped.'

'No I could have asked my _friend_ Pansy to do just that.' Draco said emphasizing friend.

'Gone with the Malfoy mask! I like this mask less man.'

'Thank you so much' Draco said. 'Yeah thank you Jules.' Leo said.

'Did you just called me Jules?'

'Yeah.' Leo said shyly.

'That's my nickname. I like it a lot.' She smiled at him.

They walked through Aqua-fish-land for about another hour or so. Leo telling everyone  
very excited about all the fishes. He knew so much about them. Draco was still not over the fact that I accomplished something he didn't by bashing my eyelashes.

'Look over there. That's the clown fish! He certainly looks like a clown to me' Leo smiled. His eyes were sparkling with merit.

'You know that fish is a main character in a muggle cartoon called 'Finding Nemo'. It's a really good children movie, all about fish. We should watch it some time.' Julie said.

'What's a cartoon?' Leo asked curiously.

'Well, it's like a moving drawing which tells a story. Here the story of a fish called Nemo. It is played by an instrument that is called a television' Julie explained.

'Ow, daddy, daddy can we get such a telething and see Nemo?' Leo pleaded.

'I don't see a problem in that, son. We'll buy one. Such a televise.' Draco replied.

'Television' Julie corrected 'it's called television. You know Draco, you have a very smart son. He knows ...'

Before Julie could finish her sentence an ice cold voice behind them called out.

'If you were smart, you would get the hell out of here, mudblood.'

Julie turned around to look directly into the cold black eyes of a man standing two feet away from her. Her breath hitched in her throat because of the emptiness of his eyes. He was completely clad in black and had black hair. He had an air about him like he owned the world.

She knew that face. She squinted her eyebrows thinking about where she knew him from. Yes, from the newspapers. A new upcoming pure blooded lunatic who thought the world was better off without muggles or muggle borns. But he never made such a public display.

_What did he want? And who the hell did he think he was, calling me a mudblood?Times should have changed after Voldemort! _Her mind went in overdrive. All her muscles were tensed and the adrenaline was rushing through her veins. Her eyes scanned the surroundings searching for a way to escape.

She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Draco spoke up.

'Mister Longwood, no need to be impolite. What is it that you want?' Draco addressed him polity while stepping in front of his son in a protective gesture.

Suddenly two men came out of nowhere flanking there obvious leader.

'You know what I want. I want you to join me in my war against those impurities.' Mister Longwood said pointing his finger towards Julie. 'You didn't think you could get this easily away by just simply saying no to me.'

'And what are your intentions now?' Draco asked in a calm voice. But the white knuckles of his fist told her differently.

'Well, let's see ...' Mister Longwood said while twirling his wand around in his hands 'we could take your son, maybe do the cruciatis curse him a bit. You knew there would be consequences to your answer.'

'No!' Draco screamed and pulled his son tighter against him. 'You wouldn't dare. He is a pure blood.'

Lovewood just laughed 'Then maybe your little girlfriend. She is after all just a mere mudblood.'

'You can't have either of them.' he whispered through his clenched teeth holding his hand protectively in front of Julie moving her behind him.

Julie picked Leo up and let him sit on her back so she would protect him with her body. They backed away, step by step.

'Where do you think you are going?' Lovewood asked.

Julie looked frantically around and backed further away into the tunnel. Her arms holding the boys legs tightly and her breath coming out in sharp grasps. Her brain scanned through all the possible options to escape out of this life threatening situation.  
_  
'There on the right, a tunnel with maybe an emergency exit!'_ Julie's lips almost curled up in a smile. Her eyes searched for Draco's and when she met his she looked to the right with her eyes. He nodded in comprehension. They backed away a little further and re-placed Leo so she would carry him in front of her.

'Run! I'll stop them!' Draco screamed. She instantly broke into a run hearing hexes flying around behind her. She didn't look back. She didn't stop. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She tried to take deep breaths as her legs began to hurt because of the weight of the both of them. Leo was screaming in her ear 'Daddy, Daddy!." But she kept on running even when her sides began to  
hurt.

There at the end of the tunnel she saw a door with a sign of emergency exit above it. She was going to make it.  
She pushed the door open and was hit by the fresh air. She was on a street and screamed for a taxi. None came. She called for the carriage. It instantly appeared. She put Leo down to and checked him for any injuries. Luckily he didn't have any. She took a few deep breaths while watching the door and her wand pointed to it. Her heart was still going crazy in her chest. The blood drummed behind her eardrums. 'Are you okay?' she asked Leo between two breaths.

'Yes, where is daddy? Why did we leave? We should help him? Leo pleaded his eyes watery.

'No, he asked us to run. We wait for him till he comes back. He will run after us.' Julie said picking up Leo and soothing him. She planted a big kiss on his head and stroked his hair. 'He will come. It will be all right. He has to come.'

She kept on waiting for what looked like an eternity, her patience quickly running out. She kept on soothing Leo who was crying silently now.

_'Where is he? What if something went wrong? What if he is injured? Maybe Ishould go and take a look'._ She put Leo down and asked him to stay there.  
'If I don't come back within 10 minutes you step in the carriage and go home. And if one of the bad men come, you do the same.' Julie explained him while she looked in his red eyes.

She began to walk towards the door wand at the ready. When she was in front of it, it all of the sudden opened and banged against her head. She was falling rapidly towards the ground. Her head made painfully contact with the street. Julie felt something warm coming out of her head. Her eyes  
went black. The last thing she felt before she blacked out, were a pair of hands grasping her.

**A/N: The next part will have more Daco/Julie interaction. But I personnaly think she has to break down his mask first. **

**Hope you Enjoyed! And please review!**


End file.
